Day in the beach
Summary The Wattersons goes to the beach when something happens one day in the beach. Plot (In the Wattersons car)... Richard: We're going the beach! Gumball: Yeah! Darwin: This is happy. Gumball: Yes, is a good day of sun for travel to the beach. Nicole: Yes! Anais: Everything has a problems. Gumball: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sullvan: You guys sure you'll be fine? Anias: Problobly not..... (The Wattersons leave as Max comes in.) Sullvan: Max! Your back! I haven't seen you in forever! Max: Well, Ihad my fun, but I'm going back to taking care of that dumb descrased skin thing........... Human Gumball: YEAH! YOUR BACK!!! (Hugs him.) Max: I'm so glad to see ya that I can't breathe!!!!!!!!!! Yep. I'm in HUGE trouble now......... Sullvan: Ok! Have fun you to!!!! (Leaves.) Max: .................................. (At the beach.) Darwin: Ahhh! This is the life!!!! Gumball: Yeah!!! Huh? (Sees a biever leg on the water.) Gumball: OH NO!!!!!!! (Shows a dragon tail poping out of the water.) Nicole: ???? (Shows an antler poping out the water that looks like Penny's) Gumball: PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes in the water.) Don't worry, Penny! I'll save-(Sees a blue goat horn.) You?............. (Gasps.) OH NO!!!!! IT'S....IT'S.... (His family comes.) Richard: Son? Darwin: What is it, buddy? Anias: Are you ok? (Everyone gasps.) Everyone: GLUSINOUS!!!??? (Shows Glusinous on the shore, looking knocked out.) (Meanwhile) MeeMee: (finished making the sandcastle) Finally I'm done! My amazing castle!! (It gets destroyed) Awww...... AiAi: Sorry! (Grabs the volleyball) Crypto! Catch!! (Throws the volleyball) Crypto: I got it (He missed it and it flew right over his head) Darn..... (It instead hit the woman's nose) ???: Owwwch!! (Fell down to the sand) AiAi: WOO!!! HIGH SCORE!!!! Crypto: Yeah!!! (Shows that AiAi got hit by the volleyball) What the....?! Chris: (blows the whistle) Look, you already hit my wife once, now I has to hit you!! (Grabs the volleyball and throws it) Crypto: Ha! (Gets hit and fells to the ground) AiAi: Good job.... Chris: (drags her to their spot and put her at the towel) Damn, these assholes.... (grabs and open the first aid kit) Let's see... (fixes her bleeding nose) There. Jill: What happened? Chris: I'll tell you later... Now, stay- (he noticed her hand was in his lifeguard short and was slowly stroking his erection) Don't tease me like that...... and this is not a nude beach.... Jill: Okay. (As he expected, she took off his lifeguard shorts, leaving him naked) Chris:.......All right, you asked for it! (He took off her swimming bra and underwear and they kiss. He got on top of her and put his erection into her va*ina and they started to f*ck each other) AiAi: (hears moans and sighs) MeeMee, stop that! MeeMee: (her voice can be heard) That's not me doing it! AiAi: Let's just ignore it!... (Back to the two) (As he pulled out, she reaches her orgasm and moaned. After that, he entered her back inside and has a orgasm too. After he was done, they make out and they put their clothes back on) Chris: I got to go. (Leaves) Dinky: (pops out of the sand) What was all that moaning and sighing for? AiAi:........ (grabs a bucket on sand and pours it into Dinky) (Meanwhile) ((The gang is arriving at the beach) Alyssa: Ahh. The beach. Where I can show off my beautiful body to everyone. Jim: But I can't swim! Alyssa: Get over it! (They head to their beach spot and put the towel on it. Then they sat down) (TO BE COUNTINUED....) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Episodes by Antonio321 Trivia *Max's voice actor is Arin Hanson. Though he was fired and killed in Shut up.... Though Arin survived the crazy guy incedent,and he didn't upload that episode,so he was rehired. *Chris and Piers are lifeguards on this episode. *This is the first time Chris and Jill had sex. *This episodes shows that Cindy sometimes can't swim. This is similar to the Ton & Jerry episode, "Just Ducky". Characters *The Wattersons *Glusinous *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Dinky *Jim *Alyssa *George *Cindy *Yoko Minor Characters *Sullvan Dog *Hot Dog *Crypto *MeeMee *AiAi *Aguilera *Sarah *Yarnball *Piers Nivans *Max Dog *Human Gumball Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Episodes by Antonio321 Category: Extreme Fanfiction